Catholic Girl
by Kaiyako Amarante
Summary: ~*~ Chapter 3~*~Everyone has always said Catholic Girls and Boys are the best manored. But trust me No one is perfect, not even little religious Girls and Boys. With the help of Jo I have revised this story. I hope you like it!
1. The Meeting of Rivals

Catholic Girl  
  
  
  
The sky was dotted with few clouds and the shine shone brightly through the blue sky. Two girls wearing thigh high black skirts and white tops with "Juban High School" embroidered on their upper right breast pocket came walking out of a catholic church. The girl with long golden hair with a bright red bow amidst in it was giggling uncontrollably. The silver haired girl was smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
  
  
"Sere, be glad Sister Alicia didn't see that! She would have your head! But... but... did you see Beryl's face!!! It was like she was going to collapse and die right then and there. That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen! But what if you get cau..." said the still giggling blonde, who was about to die from laughing.  
  
  
  
"It was pretty funny and, Mina I won't be caught! I have never been caught before. What makes you think I am going to get caught now?" Serena said, looking at her best friend Mina.  
  
  
  
Mina looked at her and rolled her eyes. Her new friend Serena Silver sure did have a colossal ego.  
  
  
  
Serena and Mina started down the stairs. As Serena was walking down the stairs she closed her eyes thinking about the interesting day she had just experienced. The next thing she new she was on the ground with her skirt ridden up her thigh very highly. Serena looked up to see two men on staring at her and the other staring at Mina. Mina had already taken a step back. The one with black ebony hair and stormy blue eyes was looking at Serena. Serena glared at the man as she stood up pulling her black skirt down.  
  
  
  
The blonde haired man was staring at Mina; he purred at her and she just looked away in disgust. The blonde haired man grinned and looked at his friend who was still staring at the silver haired girl. The black haired man looked at his friend, who was grinning, and they both began to walk off to their destination.  
  
  
  
Serena glared at them from behind. Serena muttered, "Jackass." as Mina put her hand on Serena shoulder. Serena was pissed and she maybe new, but no one treats her as if she was trash. "Who are they..." growled Serena staring at the disappearing forms.  
  
  
  
Mina took a very deep breath." The ebony haired man is Darien Shields, and his friend with blonde hair is Andrew Conrad. They go to our school," Mina said, starting to walk.  
  
  
  
Serena caught up to her and looked at her weirdly. "Then how come I haven't seen them?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Mina looked at her and smirked. "They are seen when they want to be seen. Almost every girl in the school wants them. There are only about 4 of us who think they are complete assholes." She replied.  
  
  
  
Serena just started to laugh.  
  
  
  
It was Mina's turn to look at her weirdly. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, now make it 5 because no one treats me as trash." Serena said looking in front of her.  
  
  
  
Mina looked at Serena and shook her head. "Serena do not get involved with them. They are bad news. They threatened to break girls' necks if they do not leave them alone. They got a teacher fired. They beat up the jock, and let me tell you that jock was HUGE! They are bad, Serena. Just listen to me on this," Mina said in a pleading voice.  
  
  
  
Serena just turned to Mina smiling brightly. "Don't worry about me Mina, I am a big girl. I have been taking care of myself since I was a young girl. I will be fine," she replied with complete confidence.  
  
  
  
Mina stopped but Serena just kept walking along the sidewalk to her apartment. "I just met her and I am going to get kicked out a school," Mina muttered, running up to Serena and walking along side her.  
  
  
  
~*~Author~*~  
  
First off I would like to Thank Jo for editing and helping me with my first chapter of "Catholic Girl" I suggest you readers go and read her stories, they are absolutely the bomb! She is one of the best writers on fanfiction.net!  
  
Second did you like my story? Well I hope you did. R & R please. Tell me what you think.


	2. When He Meets Her

                                    Catholic Girl

            Mina and Serena sat at stools sipping their strawberry milkshakes. Lizzy their waitress was chatting with them on her brake. 

            "URG, we met… well ran into two guys today. What assholes they were. They looked like major perverts. And you know what they had to go to our school of all schools" stated Serena in a moody tone. 

            "Do you know what their names are?" Lizzy asked Serena as she watched Mina chow down a hamburger. 

            "Darien" said a husky voice from behind them.

            "Andrew" said a male in a whisper from behind Serena. 

            Serena took a deep breath trying to control her anger. She twisted the chair so she was facing Darien. Darien smirked. Serena just cringed, 

            "Do you mind staying out of are conversation?" asked Serena in a pissed of tone. 

            "It's a free world. I can do what I want when I want." Darien said leaning over and putting his hand on Serena's slender ivory leg. Serena smirked.

            "Get your fucking hand off my leg" Serena said smiling sweetly. Serena put her small hand on his big hand and picked it up. Before she knew it, Darien had his arms around her slender waist. "Don't talk to me like that girl, you don't know who your dealing with" Darien said in a sexy deep tone, trailing kissing along Serena's ivory neck. 

            Serena slammed her elbow into Darien's stomach as she watched him fall like a tone of bricks to the ground. Serena bent to one knee and put a finger under his chin.

            "Watch who your dealing with, honey. I'm not a regular little catholic girl," She whispered into his ear. She stood up and walked to her seat and began her conversation back with Lizzy and Mina. 

            Darien cringed and stood up in pain and walked out with Andrew trailing behind him with a smirk on his face. 


	3. Cooking Class

                                                Catholic Girl

 Serena walked into the school on her second day late. 'This is pathetic… I guess old habits die-hard' Serena thought to herself as she opened up her locker and hummed to herself. 

Serena heard footsteps come from behind her. She turned around slowly as she closed her locker. When she turned around she hit her head on a very muscular chest. "Ow…" whimpered Serena as she looked up to see whom she hit. 

"Just my luck…" Serena said to a little to loud. There stood Darien smirking at her. His 6-foot form towered her 5-foot form. She leaned on her locker and slightly looked up with her eyes. "Come back for more…?" Her voice trailed slightly as a smirk appeared on her face and she held her books close to her chest.  Darien had a stern look on his face as he put one of his large hands on Serena's shoulders and pinned her to the locker making her drop her books. 

"Look girl, this is my school… I don't expect you to learn this right away… but stay out of my way… or I will make sure you will not be here any longer…" Darien's voice sounded dark. Serena got herself out of his grip and picked up her books. 

"I'm not afraid of you, and trust me I'm not the one who will not be here by the end of the year" Serena started walking off to her class as she finished her sentence. Darien stood there with a smirk and a dark look in his eyes still…

"Looks like I've met my match…" Darien walked off the direction he came from.

Before Lunch, Cooking Class 

"You expect me to eat that?" Serena yelled looking at the food terrified as of it were going to jump out and attack her. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What's so wrong with it…Sere…" Mina whispered giving her puppy dog eyes as she watched Serena back away.

"It looks like it gonna eat me!" screeched Serena as she backed away and hit a counter while doing so. She looked at the 'roast' one more time and saw it juggle. 

"Serena!!!!!!!!" whined Mina, "I don't want to fail!!!! Please one bite…" Mina's bottom lip quivered and her puppy eyes became really sad. Serena whined once more time. The whole class was giggling as they watched Serena's reaction. 

Darien sat in the back of the classroom with his partner Lita. They both just sat there watching Serena trying to avoid the food. Lita was trying not to laugh while Darien was chuckling. In front of them was a very good lucking and tasting Pot roast. 

"Mina… I don't want to die…I'm to young… to beautiful…too much a virgin!!" whimpered Serena as Mina was closing in on her with a fork of the so-called, 'roast'.

"Now Serena, your being ridiculous, it doesn't look 'that' bad…" Miss Cat said emphasizing one the word 'that'.

"It looks worse then bad! It looks like a…fu…" Before Serena could say anything worse Mina shoved the piece of food into Serena's mouth. Serena paled as she began to chew it. She swallowed it very slowly then opened her mouth and squinted her eyes. 

"Mina… Don't quiet your day job…" Serena whispered as she closed her mouth and closed her eyes sitting on a stool. Mina blushed knowing full well she couldn't cook for the life of her. 

Lita stood up from the back of the class and poured a glass of water. She picked it up and walked over to Serena and sat it on the counter. Serena looked up deathly pale. Lita smiled and shook her head at her. "Don't let her try and cook a cake. Last time she did that she literally blew up the cooking lab." Lita said looking at Serena who was now drinking the water slowly and shaking her head. Mina stood in front of Lita glaring at her. 

"Lita can't you ever be any nicer to me?" Mina said in a harsh voice putting her hands on her hips.

"Why? You've never been nice to me you ditz." Lita said smirking at Mina who was still glaring at her harshly. 

"No fighting… I already have a headache..." Muttered Serena with her head lying on the oak desk. Lita walked back to her seat and sat next to Darien as Darien was about to say something the bell rung. Serena stood up placing her backpack over her shoulder and walked to luck alone feeling sick. Mina just stood there watching Serena walk away.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Mina yelled to Serena as she walked off a bit faster.

Miss Cat sat at her desk holding her head. "Did that class really just happen?" She looked up to the juggling roast. "Yep… it did…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             And that was Chapter 3! Of the Famous "Catholic Girl" Ok not really famous but anyways. I hope you all liked it. I wanted to put a little bit of humor into it. Chapter 4 will be out as soon as possible. And please review! 

KaKGurlie 


End file.
